


Белый шум

by Jadaite



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/David Tennant





	Белый шум

— Белый шум. Сейчас ты производишь белый шум.

— Ты ещё скажи: мандаринское наречие или там — кантонский диалект!

Дэвид ругался нечасто, но если уж его удавалось вывести из себя, тогда всё. За потоком его красноречия едва можно было поспеть. Том и не пытался. Он послушно кивал и восхищенно слушал, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не повторять вслух особо цветистые выражения.

Дэвид размахивал руками, метался по комнате и сыпал словами с непристойной скорострельностью. Дэвид был само движение, красивый от сверкающих огнем глаз до кривой усмешки, от танцующих в воздухе рук до притопывающей по полу в раздражении стопы.

Когда сердился, Дэвид всегда начинал говорить с шотландским акцентом. Особой сексуальности в этом Том не видел, но за артикуляцией Дэвида мог наблюдать вечно. Но сейчас Том был бы не против запихнуть слова обратно в рот. Оттрахать так, чтобы Дэвид не был способен ни на что кроме малоразборчивых звуков.

— Опиумные войны. Трусы с начесом. Леопардовые стринги.

— Что? — вскинулся Том, переводя недоуменный взгляд с кривящихся в насмешке губ Дэвида на его полные ехидства глаза.

— Мне стало интересно, ты совсем перестал отслеживать, что я говорю, или всё-таки среагируешь, если я начну нести полную ересь.

Издевался. Зараза.

Том беспомощно рассмеялся.

— Интересный эксперимент. Но я могу предложить тебе эксперимент получше.

Дэвид поднял бровь. Том не стал размениваться на слова. Зачем? Когда ему с такой охотой ответили на поцелуй. Дэвид был всегда таким: одинаково отзывчивым. В мире и войне, как смеялась Джорджи. И Том был с ней совершенно согласен, особенно в той части, что Дэвид — спасибо за лёгкость характера — быстро переключался с одного на другое. Это вовсе не означало, что потом он не вернется к предмету спора. Дэвид был последователен и упорен в достижении цели, вот и сейчас — Том не успел оглянуться, а они оба уже лишились доброй половины одежды. Не сказать, чтобы он сам активно не помогал Дэвиду, но всё же. Такая поспешность, порожденная взаимной жадностью, раз за разом наполняла Тома восторгом.

Не надоедало. Не могло приесться. Да и как можно привыкнуть к крепким объятиям, отпечаткам пальцев на заднице и бедрах, как самому удержаться от того, чтобы не сжать посильнее угловатое тело? Том и не пытался. В близости не было мест для ссор, разве что самая капля! Достаточно для того, чтобы не дойти до спальни — устроиться на ковре в гостиной.

Дэвид, гибкий как змея, скользнул в ноги, попутно куснул за сосок и, одарив россыпью поцелуев, взял в рот. Тоже хорошее, отличное, замечательно применение! Том выгнулся в его руках, но сдержался, не подался бедрами, не вцепился Дэвиду в волосы, хотя навязать другой, более быстрый темп очень хотелось. Но ещё больше хотелось поделиться восторгом.

— Я тоже. Тоже хочу, — в два приёма выдохнул Том.

Дэвид выпустил член изо рта с громким чмоканьем, облизал припухшие губы и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки — тягучей, как патока, и обещающей — поджались пальцы на ногах.

Хочешь — получишь. Дэвиду не надо было произносить это вслух, чтобы Том его понял. Он было приподнялся, чтобы поменяться с Дэвидом местами, но тут же был твердо и непреклонно уложен обратно. Том не сразу сообразил, что затеял Дэвид.

Позу шестьдесят девять они до этого никогда раньше не пробовали, только видели. В порно. Был у них как-то киномарафон. Секса в ту ночь так и не случилось, но ни один из них об этом не жалел. Досмеялись до того, что наутро болели ребра.

Сейчас было не до смеха. Не глупо. Не неловко. Сейчас было совсем не так, как у тех парней. Жарко, порой чересчур, и непонятно, как удержать и удержаться на краю. Не вылететь самому — не столкнуть любовника. Всё необходимое для понимания друг друга уже было между ними: вполне хватало всхлипов, тяжелого дыхания, откровенных движений тел, чтобы вовремя отступить. Балансировали на пике, уподобившись самым искусным канатоходцам, способным танцевать на тонкой нити в немыслимой высоте. Оргазм встряхнул обоих. Обрушил, оглушил. А всё потому что Том не удержался — выпустив член изо рта, подался вверх и вылизал яйца, сбил ритм, но Дэвид был не лучше! Тоже не утерпел — проник в Тома пальцами. Попал по простате с вызывающей зависть точностью. И всё. Всё можно было бы разложить на последовательность, только стало некому!

Голос Дэвида доносился словно издалека. Неровный, захлебывающийся, совсем чужой, лишенный идеальной дикции — роднее не придумать — приносил с собой земные понятия. Но Том не слушал, блаженно улыбался и не спешил открывать глаза. Обведя ноющие губы языком, он всё-таки смог сложить обрывочные мысли в слова.

— Белый шум. Вот сейчас всё, что ты говоришь, — белый шум.


End file.
